Through These Walls
by FaxandReading
Summary: Max is being adopted and has to get used to her new family. Her new family however doesn't know how she came to be in  the orphanage. Her past is a troubled one that comes to find its way back into her new life. There are many twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people of fanfiction this is my first story so feel free to criticize or enjoy my story. Reviews inspire my writing so if you want a chapter faster I'm afraid you would need to review. Let me know what point of views you would rather hear. I'm making this story different, and if it becomes too cliché let me know immediately. **

**-****This is a line. His name is line. ****-**

**Max's Point of View**

"Maxie, you'll understand soon why I had to leave," Ari said to me. "Ari, please don't leave me alone!" I shouted as he walked out those doors to the orphanage.

I woke up from that awful nightmare come true that kept reoccurring in my head since he left. It had been two years, yet it was still fresh in my mind. I think the reason I was thinking about it more now was because I was finally leaving the orphanage myself. I was leaving, because I had been adopted, while my brother left the day he turned eighteen without me. I am barely fifteen. I don't even know the family that's taking me away from here. The caretaker told me they were a nice family with two daughters. That's all the information she had given me. I was now packing up my few belongings, since they were to be arriving in a few minutes. The other teens kept looking at me. It wasn't common for teenagers to be adopted. Most families want small children or babies, not troubled teenagers. This family must be a piece of work to want me. "Maximum Ride!" I heard my name being called by the caretaker. I guess the family is here.

**If you would like to know the rest... The faster I update would be the faster you review! :)**

**I think I'm going to have a question at the end of every chapter. You can ask me any questions you want.**

**What's your favorite movie?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I've been gone so long, but I mean I've been so busy and I just don't feel that inspired sometimes. And when I was finally ready to update my laptop stopped working and oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride.**

**Max's point of view**

I began walking toward the front office to where the caretaker was waiting with a woman with two daughters. The woman appeared motherly with long curly brown hair, big brown eyes, and a Hispanic complexion. There were two girls beside her. One of the girls was mocha colored with dark brown hair, and she looked nothing like the woman. She looked about my age. The other girl looked a bit younger, and she was a replica of the woman. All three of them were pretty. They were all talking until the caretaker seemed to realize I had walked in.

The abrupt silence hit me like a ton of bricks. They were all just staring at me. All of a sudden, the mocha-colored girl ran up to me and stated talking like we had known each other our whole lives. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe we have another sister. Ella, can you believe this? You're really pretty and have nice dirty blond hair and chocolate colored eyes. We just have to take you shopping and…"Ella, I'm guessing, slapped a hand over the talkative girls' mouth and said, "Sorry, she tends to talk a lot." The lady walked up to me expectantly. "Hi! Max, we are your new family," she said as she awkwardly took me into a hug.

-line- line-line -line-line-

As we pulled up to my new "home", I was still trying to digest what was happening. I couldn't believe that the car was a white Lexus 2011, so I figured they had money. Nothing, however, could prepare me for the mansion before me. The house was big and beautiful; white with wooden double doors, a patio, two-story, and it had a balcony which seemed to be toward another balcony on the neighbor's house. We piled out of the car and went inside. By the way, the was lawn luscious and very green. The living room had three couches underneath a golden chandelier. The woman finally spoke and told me to have a seat. We all sat down on the couches. The woman said, "Let's go ahead and introduce ourselves. I'm Valencia Martinez; you can call me mom whenever you feel ready. That's Nudge and that's Ella." Okay insert awkward silence. I finally said, "Hi, my name is Maximum Ride, but I prefer Max." "Ok!" Mrs. Martinez said, "Nudge will show you to your room so you can get settled." I nodded my head, and Nudge started leading me up the stairs. _I think I'm going to need a map_, I thought to myself as we reached the top of the spiraling staircase.

**I apologize for the long wait and I should have more up next week for sure maybe I guess that also depends on you guys reviews and my beta who is as busy as me.**

(Heart) Yeah we are really super busy and we are super sorry! It was most likely my fault though…Hope you loved this chapter!


End file.
